<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eyes of a Caustic Man by ForGreaterEffect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350065">The Eyes of a Caustic Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForGreaterEffect/pseuds/ForGreaterEffect'>ForGreaterEffect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Big Man with a Big..., Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Cut to me desperately trying to figure out what color they really are, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gloves, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle cramps, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Paralysis, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Science Man is Sciency, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, antidote, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForGreaterEffect/pseuds/ForGreaterEffect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Toxic Trapper lives up to his nickname.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Caustic | Alexander Nox/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Eyes of a Caustic Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plain filthiness, please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands are grasping you, taking hold of your hips and rolling you onto your back. </p><p>Caustic.</p><p>You whine at the contact. The last wisps of that telltale pink gas are clearing leaving only its effects.</p><p>Your body is feeling hot, a tightness coiling in your belly as those hands grasp and lift you from the floor. You’re cradled in strong arms, the gas making you limp and pliant but oh so amorous as you mewl at every touch to your sensitive skin. </p><p>His dark chuckle breaks the silence as a thickly gloved hand rubs along your clothed side. You arch into the touch, nuzzling dazedly against the toxic trapper. That chuckle again and you can feel him moving, clutching you tightly as he relocates you. </p><p>It’s dim and cool wherever he takes you, quiet too. </p><p>You’re laid against a concrete floor that rasps deliciously against your exposed skin, too dazed by that gas to care though as large hands paw at your belly and hips, caressing your thighs with thick-gloved hands. </p><p>Goosebumps prickle on your skin in the wake of his touches and you moan loudly. </p><p>There’s another selfish chuckle in response before hands are pulling you up to kneel. You feel his body press up against your back, the equipment he’s draped himself in digging painfully into you. </p><p>As uncomfortable as it is the effects of the gas make everything arousing and you moan as he moves against you, one strong arm curling around your stomach and the other grasping your breast. You can hear his breaths rasping through his respirator and feel his green eyes on you. You mewl at the thought and that chuckle breaks the air again, his gas mask pressing against your cheek as he rubs against you.</p><p>“Such a good little subject for me.” He chides. </p><p>You gasp at his words, moaning as his hand roughly gropes your chest. The arm around your belly let’s go and his gloved hand migrates past all of your gear and beneath the waistband of your pants to your soaked flesh beneath. You cry out as the rough material of his glove rasps at your pearl, your sex hypersensitive to every little touch thanks to his gas.</p><p>“It appears that my aphrodisiac is working perfectly as if I expected anything less.” </p><p>The words send a bolt of electricity straight to your core and he knows it.</p><p>“So wet for me, my little subject.” He growls into your ear. His voice is like sweet poison settling in your veins and the distortion from his gas mask makes it just that much more arousing. </p><p>You gasp in pleasure as his gloved fingers continue to rub at your sex, gathering the slick from your hole and spreading it around. The pressure on your pearl has your thighs straining to clamp shut.</p><p>He laughs as your hips buck against his hand humping desperately for friction. The heat is burning up your spine, you can feel sweat beading at the nape of your neck. </p><p>His other hand lifts the hem of your shirt, finding its way under your bra and to the nipple beneath. He pinches hard and the squeal you release is pure pleasure. </p><p>You whine loudly as he chuckles in your ear, a sharp his of air leaving his mask as he laughs.</p><p>The hand in your pants is moving quickly now, your legs starting to tense and shake as your orgasm approaches. You hear him hum in satisfaction, his other hand absently playing with your breast as his dominant hand does the real work. </p><p>You whimper as you feel the tightness in your core build, hips tensing and legs straining. With a sharp pinch again to your nipple you cum, legs clamping shut, trapping his hand where it continues to work you mercilessly through your orgasm. You cry and mewl as the pleasure overwhelms you, you try to stand to get away from his working hand but the hand on your breast has turned into an arm around your chest holding you down.</p><p>“Not yet my little subject, my research isn’t complete yet.” He chides grip tightening. </p><p>You’re forced down onto his rubbing hand, squirming and keening in sweet overstimulation. You feel your hips tightening again and before you know it a second orgasm is ripping through you. With a soundless cry you throw your head back twitching in his hold as two of his gloved fingers shove into your opening, thrusting harshly. Your voice returns and you moan whorishly as pleasure fills your body, his fingers are thick and with his gloves on they fill you to bursting. The textured palm of his glove is rubbing your clit deliciously and you whine helplessly in his arms. There’s one last sharp shove of his fingers into you before the hand in your pants is gone altogether. </p><p>You mewl in disappointment, the heat in your body already flaring up again. Your skin is prickling like it’s holding an electric charge and you can’t help but mourn the loss of the hand on your sex. </p><p>From behind you you hear the clatter of a belt hit the floor, then a second buckle being undone before the canisters at his waist drop too. </p><p>Despite your desperate desire to turn and see what he’s doing, your muscles are limp and unresponsive and so you’re left to lean on your knees with your forehead against the wall. </p><p>When those hands return to your body, his dominant hand immediately goes back to your pants, roughly shoving them down your hips. Your gear falls to the floor weapons clattering and skittering away. </p><p>Those gloved fingers give a few cursory rubs to your clit before shoving deep into you thrusting once, twice then retreating again. </p><p>He’s pressing up against your back again and you can tell that he’s removed a lot of his gear.</p><p>“Such a good little subject. So pliant. So willing. You’re going to be good for me correct?” He asks as his non-dominant hand reaches down and spreads your lower lips. His other, unbeknownst to you grasps his freed cock, guiding it you your hole. </p><p>There’s no warning before he shoves right in. It’s balls deep from the start and you moan low as he grunts softly. </p><p>His now free hands grasp your hips as you moan against the wall, forcing you down hard against his cock almost as if he’s trying to get you to take his balls too. </p><p>His first thrust is so impatient that it shoves you against the wall, the force he puts into grinding his cock into you hard enough to bruise. </p><p>You whimper at the slight pain of being bashed against the wall but the aphrodisiac is quick to turn that into pleasure when he starts to thrust into you, the powerful thighs hidden under all that gear being put to work to pound your pussy open. </p><p>His cock is so much thicker than his fingers and your hips twist weakly as you try to accommodate him but his hands grip you tight forcing your thighs open for his pleasure. </p><p>“You’re so tight, such a good little lab rat, your sweet cunt doesn’t want to let me go.” He growls thrusting viciously.  </p><p>You moan and whine at his words, head lolling back onto his shoulder. Chapped lips latch onto your neck and you twitch with the realization that he’s also removed his goggles and respirator. With all the strength you can muster you twist your neck to face him and are met with citrine green eyes. </p><p>You’ve never been able to place the exact color of his wicked stare but you don’t have long to ponder him because a particularly rough thrust has your head rolling forward again. </p><p>Those lips are back to your neck sucking bruises into your skin as you moan and mewl. </p><p>“C-Caustic,” you whimper as his harsh thrusts bruise you. “‘m g-gonna-“ You cry out and thrash as the orgasm takes you, cutting off anything else you were going to say. </p><p>You hear him grunt behind you as your pussy clenches down on his cock. He doesn’t stop though, thrusting through your orgasm in search of his own pleasure.</p><p> Those hands grasp your hips with a bruising grip shoving you down onto him before lifting you again only to shove you back down. </p><p>You whimper, teeth grit tight and tears gathering at the corners of your eyes as those thrusts pound your hips and those fingers bruise your flesh. It hurts but the aphrodisiac is telling you to like it and so you moan in pleasure as one last shove seats you in this man’s lap, a strained grunt escaping him as you feel his seed flood up into you. </p><p>Your thighs are quivering where they spread around his hips, his cock still rigid inside your pussy. </p><p>“Marvelous, simply marvelous.” He chides in your ear before giving one last punishing thrust into you. Those large hands wrap around your chest and lift, lofting you up off his lap so he can settle you to sit against the wall. </p><p>He’s the oldest of the legends, the human ones anyway, but his strength still terrifies you. So much of him is hidden beneath layers of gear that you often forget the raw bulk of muscle this man has, his powerful thighs and arms that could crush you hidden beneath the formless layers of a jumpsuit and apron along with all of his other gear. </p><p>You hear him redress, but you can’t look up as so much of you is still forcefully relaxed. </p><p>Before you know it you’re on your back and strong arms are hiking up your legs to rest on broad shoulders. </p><p>You squeal and arch off the floor as he seals his mouth against your lower lips. His hot tongue laps at your hole, cleaning up your combined juices. </p><p>You moan low as Caustic’s tongue works through your folds and over your sensitive clit. It’s too much and your body is so hot, the aphrodisiac sending blood rushing to your most sensitive of places. You cry out in pleasure as your thighs clench firmly around his head. </p><p>His hands grasp your ass kneading the flesh while he flattens his tongue against you before sealing his lips against you and sucking firmly. “Caus-t-ah HA!” That chord snaps again and you can feel the slickness gush from you. He laps at you a few more times before finally pulling away. Sweat glistens on your skin as he leans back pulling your thighs from his shoulders. There’s a smug smirk on his face, his beard is visibly wet with the evidence of your pleasure and his tongue makes an appearance as he licks his lips of you. </p><p>You lay gasping on the floor, your face flushed and your hips quivering in the aftershocks of your multiple orgasms. He chuckles lowly, you hear him stand up and move up closer to you before he kneels again. You hear him adjusting the equipment on his body and then a respirator is pressed over your mouth and nose. “Breathe it in.” He soothes. </p><p>You gasp in the fumes of whatever he’s giving you, coughing softly as it fills your lungs and slowly you feel that pins and needles feeling fill your limbs. </p><p>“That’s it, good girl.” The man notes brushing some of your hair away from your face. </p><p>Control over your body returns and you jerk involuntarily, the man above you discarding the mask in favor of lifting you and settling you to sit against the wall. “Relax.” Caustic chides, grasping your face as your body is all of a sudden tense beyond belief, a side effect of the aphrodisiac gas no doubt. </p><p>Your neck strains against his hold and you whimper in pain, your body attempting to tense and cramp up in his hold. </p><p>“Alex-“ you whine, squirming in pain “It hurts,”  you whimper gritting your teeth as your body strains. </p><p>Your arms curl up against your chest and tears gather again as your muscles threaten to snap under your skin. The mask is pressed to your face again as his other hand rubs your neck. </p><p>“Keep breathing.” Is all he says and for a few minutes that’s all you do, looking into those unnaturally green eyes that border on vivid yellow, as tears threaten to streak your cheeks. </p><p>Eventually with the help of this antidote, you decide that’s what it must be, the cramping and tensing subside and you relax against the wall again. </p><p>“My perfect test subject.” The man above you says softly and you hum in acknowledgment. </p><p>“How was it?” He asks kneeling down again, “Was it everything you imagined it would be?” </p><p>Looking up at him, he’s got most of his gear back on but his goggles and respirator are hooked to the belt at his waist. </p><p>You smile at him before nodding. </p><p>“It was perfect, exactly what I wanted,” You say softly blushing bright red as you realize that your pants are lying discarded on the floor next to you. “Thank you for indulging me Alexander.”</p><p>When you are alone together he prefers to be called by his true name, in public, and around the other legends you call him by his middle, Maxwell or Max for short as hardly anyone knows it, much less are they able to relate it back to THE Alexander Maxwell Nox.</p><p> He nods, handing you your pants, a self-satisfied smirk tugging at his chapped lips. </p><p>“I must say I was rather surprised when you brought up such a fantasy.” He notes appraising you as you stand and tug on your pants. </p><p>You wiggle into them quickly before gathering the rest of your gear. </p><p>“You have to admit,” you smile strapping weapons and supplies back onto your hips and thighs, “You liked it.” You tease, rubbing at your sore hips and belly. </p><p>Caustic lets out a breathy laugh, “Watching you writhe in the throes of pleasure brings me great satisfaction I must say. But this aphrodisiac will need to be modified, such side effects as those you experienced are intolerable.” </p><p>You shake your head approaching the large man before you. “Leave it to you to always bring things back to your work.” Your hands grasp the edges of his apron at his shoulders, tugging gently. For a moment he doesn’t budge, toying with you. </p><p>You’re not short by any means but you’d have to be an Amazon to match his stature. </p><p>But he relents, leaning down over you. His hands settle just under your rib cage, wide palms encircling your chest. At first, only your foreheads meet, for a moment you stand like that looking each other in the eyes, then your noses are touching gently nudging each other, and then your lips meet. </p><p>It’s not a kiss to match the way your brutal fantasy played out, this is the kind of kiss he will only share with you when he knows no one is around to witness it.</p><p> It doesn’t bother you, the fact that he won’t show you any affection when there are other people around. You know what kind of man he is, he’s a scarred, sadistic man, with sociopathic tendencies. He’s got a past, but it doesn’t mean that he loves you any less. You knew what you were getting into those first few times the two of you traded tentative affections, he figured it would be a pointless endeavor(something he was at least going to enjoy for however long it lasted), he’s Caustic for god’s sake and you were (at the time) a newbie legend with one nobody sponsor and a few good tricks. </p><p>But now you’ve made a name for yourself and claimed this toxic man as you own territory, in return you’ve become his.</p><p>You can feel the smirk of his lips against yours, taste the two of you on his tongue. His thumbs trace soft patterns against your ribs and your hands wander his broad shoulders.</p><p>The kiss breaks and you stare up through thick lashes, sudden realization striking you as you take in his Caustic-Green eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have read my other works then you know the drill! </p><p>If you don't -&gt; Please leave me a comment, a kudos, both, neither, you decide!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>